It Was Fate
by vanessaannefanx
Summary: From when they first met at the auditions, it follows Zac and Vanessa through life and love. Summary sucks and so does the story but hopefully it will get better ZxV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own the hsm franchise unfortunatly :(**

**It Was Fate**

**Vanessa's POV**

I'm Vanessa Hudgens and my passion is acting, and it has been since i was 3, i have been in school plays, commercials, some TV shows and 2 movies. Today is the day i want to try out for a new Disney Channel movie 'High School Musical'. I was excited but also nervous. _What if they don't like me? What if I'm not good enough? _I thought.

"Vanessa, are you ready sweetie?" My mom, Gina called from downstairs.

"Yeah mom" I called back as i jogged down the stairs.

My mom loves that i am following my dreams of becoming an actor, she gives me all the support i need and that's why i love her.

My mom drove me to the auditions building, i was nervous more than excited, this didn't go unnoticed by my mom.

"Are you okay sweetie, you seem to be shaking a lot?" My mom asked

"Yeah, just a bit nervous mom, what if they don't like me?" I replied still shaking.

"Honey, they're going to love you, i just know it and if they don't then they have a serious problem" My mom assured me with a chuckle.

"Thanks mom" I said as i calmed down a bit.

"Good luck baby, break a leg" She said as she kissed me on the cheek and then drove away.

I smiled. As i approached the door i let out a deep breath.

"Hi, i'm Vanessa Hudgens, i'm here for the High School Musical auditions" I said to the receptionist **(A/N. I don't know what auditions look like so i'm just making it up :D)**

"Yes Miss. Hudgens" She said as she checked her computer. "Room 101" She smiled.

"Thank you" I said then walked away.

"Room 101, Room 101, Room 101..." I mumbled to myself trying to find the room, just as i turned the corner, i slipped on something very slippery **(as a matter of fact)** on the floor. "Ouch!" i said as i landed on the floor.

"Here let me help you" A young boy about my age said as he held out his hand to help me up.

"Thank you" i said as i looked at the boy, as i met his gaze his eyes were the most beautiful eyes ever, bright and an ocean blue.

"Your welcome" He replied. Wow she's so beautiful. He thought. "I'm Zac Efron" he said and put his hand out.

"Vanessa Hudgens" i said with a smile.

"I guess your here for the auditions, who are you auditioning for?" I said to break the silence.

"Someone named 'Troy Bolton', how about you?" He replied

"Gabriella-"

"Please can Vanessa Hudgens report to room 101 for her audition please" I heard a stern man say through a speaker.

"Well that's me, nice meeting you, Zac" I said and ran off to my audition.

**So what do you think? I know it's a bit rubbish for the start of the story but it's the first story i have done on here, but hopefully it'll get better!**

**_vanessaannefanx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the high school musical franchise .. unfortunately :(**

**It Was Fate**

**Chapter 2**

**Vanessa's POV**

I walked into a spacious room which two people greeted me in.

"Hi, you must be Vanessa. I'm Kenny the director" I heard a kind man say.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" I smiled. "I'll be singing 'angels' by Robbie Williams"

As the music started i felt nerve building up inside of me but i decided to not let myself down and began to sing.

_I sit and wait  
does an angel contemplate my fate  
and do they know  
the places where we go  
when we´re grey and old  
´cos I've been told  
that salvation lets their wings unfold  
so when I'm lying in my bed  
thoughts running through my head  
and I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

and through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life wont break me  
when I come to call she wont forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

when I'm feeling weak  
and my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
and I know ill always be blessed with love  
and as the feeling grows  
she breathes flesh to my bones  
and when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

"Okay that's it for now, thank you for your time. I'll let you know if you made it, by phone call." Kenny said as he smiled.

"Thanks" I fake smiled and walked out of the room. _He hates me i know it. _I thought. I wasn't exactly the most positive person you'll meet.

**2 weeks later**

I was in my room listening to my iPod i paused it when i saw that my sidekick phone was ringing, i looked at the caller ID expecting it to be my best friend Kayslee but i didn't recognize the number so i answered it anyway. "Hello" i said through the speaker.

"Hello" I heard a familiar voice back, "It's Kenny, i have some good news. You got the part of Gabriella" I fell dead silent, to tell you the truth i had totally forgot about the auditions. "Hello? Are you there?"

I screamed. "Oh my gosh thank you so much, i can't believe it" I had the widest smile upon my face.

"i guessed" I heard him chuckle back.

Kenny gave me all the details of when and where we'll be rehearsing and filming and bid me farewell and hung up the phone. I headed downstairs to tell my mom the news. She was sitting peacefully studying something.

"Mom?" I asked rather than said.

"Hold on a second honey" She replied with her head still studying whatever she was looking at.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I GOT THE PART OF GABRIELLA" I shouted clearly excited.

Mom's head suddenly flung up. "Oh my gosh sweetie, congratulations honey. I'm so proud of you. See i told you, you'd make it" She said and hugged me as she smiled as widely as i did before. It's true she was right all along, i was going to do fine at least i hope so, i still have to film it yet.

**A bit better? Please review. It will get better i promise (:**

**_vanessaannefanx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Was Fate**

**Chapter 3**

**Vanessa's POV**

Two weeks after i received the exciting news, i was already on the flight to Salt Lake City, Utah, where the agonizing rehearsals and filming would take place. The gorgeous boy i met at auditions – Zac - called me, and said he had gotten the part of Troy – that made my day. I really think we're going to have a blast.

When i landed at Utah airport **(A/N If there is one?) **i caught a glimpse of a mini-van and a tall man standing in front of it. Kenny had told me that some man would be picking me up at the airport and holding up a sign, well this matched the description he had given me "Vanessa Anne Hudgens" i said as i walked up to him, he quickly nodded and opened the sliding door for me as soon as i stepped in i couldn't believe my eyes, there my friend from years back was right in front of me.

"Oh my gosh, Ashley?" I shouted clearly shocked.

"Vanessa, what are you doing here?" She asked whilst she hugged me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" I said as i let out a giggle.

"I'm here to film 'High School Musical' i got the part of sharpay!" She said

"Same but i got the part of Gabriella, i can't believe your here." I said

As me and Ashley were having a girly chat i didn't notice that the rest of the cast were sitting there dying of boredom. "Oh sorry guys" Ashley said apologetically. Ashley introduced me to the cast, one of them i did know already and that was of course Zac, wow he looked even more gorgeous. Surprisingly Ashley knew Zac way before the auditions. I got to know all of the cast and we talked like we had known each other for years not just an hour, they were all so nice. When we arrived at the hotel we were staying at, it was beautiful. I got a deluxe room to myself it was heaven.

Because it was night time when we arrived we didn't have rehearsals until the next day. So we decided to all hang out in Corbins room.

"What you wanna do?" Monique blurted out.

"How bout watch a movie?" I said, that's all that came to mind.

"Which one, i have tons" Corbin said feeling please with himself that he had mostly every DVD on the planet.

Ashley, Monique & I all looked at each other with smirks. "The Notebook" **(A/N Don't own)** We all said in unison.

Lucas groaned and buried his head in a pillow. "No soppy romance stories there just too ... soppy?" He said as he burrowed his eyebrows.

"Way to go braniac!" Zac teased. "How much i hate to say this, we're gonna have to watch it"

"Yay, that's m'boy!" Ashley said as she patted Zacs head, Zac just simply chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Monique, Ashley & I sat next to each other, whilst Zac sat next to me, with Corbin then Lucas.

**No ones POV**

Corbin had already fallen asleep, as did Lucas, Ashley and Monique. Zac and Vanessa were the only ones awake. All Zac could hear was Corbins endless snoring, he chuckled to himself. He then felt a suddennweight fall onto his right shoulder. He looked down and saw a peaceful Vanessa asleep on his shoulder, he smiled to his self. _Wow she's so beautiful._ He thought.

**I tried to make it a little more funnier but I'm not a comedienne so I'm not exactly good at that. Anyways R&R.**

**_vanessaannefanx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**It Was Fate**

**Chapter 4**

**Ashley's POV**

I awoke and found that everyone was asleep and the movie was still playing, I reached over to the DVD player and slowly turned it off, trying to not wake the others.

"Ashley?" I heard someone say, i turned around to see Monique awake.

"Sorry, Mo. I didn't mean to wake you" I said apologetically

"Don't worry" She said. "I woke up because i had Corbin's massive fro in my face"

I laughed.

"Awe look at them two" Monique said, pointing to Zac and Vanessa, in each others arms.

"They look so cute together" I said as i pulled out my camera phone.

"What are you doing?" Monique eyed me suspiciously.

"Well, ya'no i thought I'd make a memories album of when we're here, and this is a memory worth remembering." I said with a smirk and took the picture.

**No Ones POV.**

Zac stirred from his slumber and awoke to a sleeping Vanessa, he smiled to himself, not knowing two very excited girls staring at him.

"Morning!" Ashley & Monique said in unison.

Zac nearly jumped out of his skin, awaking Vanessa while doing so.

"God Ashley don't make me jump like that." Zac said.

"What's going on?" Vanessa said, unsure.

"Nothing" Ashley & Monique said together.

"Okay .." Vanessa said.

"What time do we have rehearsals?" Vanessa asked.

"Er," Ashley checked the time and her eyes widened. "We have about 15 minutes to get ready, if that narrows it down"

"Oh crap," Vanessa said as she suddenly jolted up. "I'll see you later, well in about 15 minutes, bye" Then she ran immediately out the door.

Zac rolled his eyes. "Well i better go get ready" He said and went to his room.

"Yeah me too" Ashley said.

"Me three" Monique said and looked at Corbin & Lucas whom were still asleep. "Corbin" She whispered in his ear and he didn't respond. "CORBIN" She yelled much louder and he yelped in surprise. Monique smirked "That's what i thought"

"Well Corbin we have less than 15 minutes till rehearsals" Ashley said. "Oh and wake Lucas up" She said, then walked out the door with Monique.

"Awe man. Why do i always have to get screamed at and not Lucas" Corbin said to himself and smirked as an idea popped into his head. He then grabbed a pillow and whacked it against a sleeping Lucas. Lucas screamed like a girl.

"Dude, you scream like a girl." Corbin whilst chuckling. Lucas gave him the evil eyes. "We're gonna get on just fine"

**Later that day**

The cast had been rehearsing for 6 hours straight and now they needed a well earned rest. For some reason Vanessa was sat on her own looking teary eyed.

**Vanessa's POV**

I got a phone call from my mom, she told me that my grandpa whom i was quite close to, had passed away in his sleep last night, i didn't get it, i saw him only a couple of weeks ago and he was healthy and had nothing wrong with him. I sighed as a tear slowly slid down my cheek.

**Zac's POV**

I was practising my basketball scene with Corbin and some other backup dancers. I noticed that Vanessa was sitting on her own, _Was she crying?_

I ran over to her. "Hey Vanessa, what's wrong?" I said as i put an arm around her.

"My grandpa died" Was all she could let out and let tears flow down her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said and pulled her into a hug. The feel of her made me melt, her petite figure, her brown eyes now so dark full with sadness.

"It's not your fault don't apologize" She said and smiled that beautiful smile.

**A bit better? R&R**

_**vanessaannefanx**_


End file.
